


New Beginnings: A Naehiro fanfiction

by Sugarkittyartistpro



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Bullying, Drama, F/F, F/M, M/M, Yaoi, Yuri, mpreg in later chapters, some of my OCs are going to be in here so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarkittyartistpro/pseuds/Sugarkittyartistpro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After defeating Junko and ending their school lives at Hope's Peak Academy, the students leave and are about start their own lives. For Naegi and Chihiro, a little ray of hope will soon enter into their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone! This is a fanfiction about my DR OTP which is Naegi and Chihiro or Naehiro. Yes, I ship them. I absolutely love these two and their interactions with each other are so sweet! This fanfiction mainly focuses on the Naehiro ship but also has my other ships in as well. But, It just focuses on the Naehiro ship romantically. This may contain Yaoi, Yuri, and Mpreg in later chapters. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and happy reading! :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, its your girl Sugarkittyartist!
> 
> I'm not dead 
> 
> Sorry I haven't been on here lately. But, I'm gonna try and update some of these stories. Also, make some new ones.
> 
> I don't know why but whenever I try to space out the speaking lines. It always collapse back together for some reason.
> 
> Anyways, I'll try and fix it the best I can.
> 
> Thanks for reading my stories!
> 
> :3

As soon as the doors that locked the students from the outside world. Naegi thought to himself, "Is what Junko said right about the outside world ?" Just the thought of the world falling into a pit of despair, made Naegi shiver. The doors had finally opened up and the students were soon blinded by a white light that nearly knocked them out. "What the hell!?" Mondo yelled. When the light faded, Naegi looked out of the doors and took his first steps into the outside world. To his surprise, what Junko said was right. He could see buildings in ruins, abandoned cars, and unfortunately he could see a couple of dead bodies in front of the gates of Hope's Peak Academy. Naegi almost gagged at the sight. "Oh my god!" Leon yelled while standing next to Sayaka. "Leon quiet what if someone will hear us" She said quietly trying not to attract attention to them. In the distance, they can hear what sounds like police sirens. "Did you guys hear that? Police sirens!" Asahina said excitedly. "Sounds like it." Sakura said reassuring her friend. As the police cars lined the road in front of Hope's Peak, Naegi thought to himself. "This is it guys! We're saved!" There was about 5 police officers standing in front of the gates. "Who are you kids?" said one of the officers. The students looked at each other as if who was going to answer the officer's question. Then it was Naegi who broke the silence. "We are the surviving students of the killing school life. The students who were forced to kill our friends. But, we defeated the mastermind that keep us trapped inside the school during the tragedy. And now we escaped." Naegi explained to the officers. The officers looked at them with confusion. "Wait, aren't you the kids from the killing school life that was also broadcasted on live T.V." the officer said. "Yes, that is us," Togami said. The officers then huddled together and talking among themselves on what to do. "Alright, we understand what has been going on. You guys have been through a lot. What we are going to do now is that we are going to drive you kids to a corporation called Future Foundation. They will help you get through this and from there you can start a brand new future for yourselves." One of the officers said while his colleagues were calling "Future Foundation" on their Walkie-talkies. The students looked at each other with happy smiles and teary eyes. About an hour passed by, when a cop showed up with a device that looked like a gun. With one shot of the gun device, pushing the gate with mighty force and fell to the ground. The students were finally free. As the students made their way to the cop cars and started to get inside them, Naegi turned to face Hope's Peak one more time and smiled. Never do he of his friends would ever face despair in that school ever again. Instead, they will face the future of hope together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second Chapter, Yeah! Hope you guys enjoy! :3

5 years later…

Naegi woke up from his sleep and slowly stretched himself out of bed. He looked over to the little side table next to his bed. It had the usual on it like a lamp and a alarm clock. But, there was something else there that brought a smile to Naegi's face.  
A simple picture frame.

Not only was it a boring old picture frame. But, what was inside it marked a meaning of a new hope and the future. Inside was a picture of all the survivor students of the despair killing game all in their new uniforms of Future Foundation. Everyone looked so happy in that picture and the fact that Naegi gets to see them everyday almost brought Naegi to the verge of tears.

Naegi then wiped his tears away with his shirt sleeve. Then, a very loud noise came from his alarm clock telling him that he needs to get ready for work. Naegi jolted out of bed and went straight to the bathroom. Naegi and his friends got accepted to work with Future Foundation to their retirement. Everyone happily agreed. Since then, they got to work on repairing damaged cities, do some detective work to find remaining despairs, and of course bring back hope in people's lives. Naegi loved helping Future Foundation bring back hope to everyone he has helped over the years.

When Naegi stepped out of the shower with a towel around his waist, he looked at himself in the mirror. “Wow, look at how the time passed,” he said with a chuckle. Both he and his friends have changed over the years. Naegi looks just like himself but a little taller than he used to be. Some of the ladies grew up maturely which means they are starting the early stages of womanhood. Even some of the boys are growing up into muscular men. But, there was one person that didn't change much. That was the case with Chihiro. The little male went through a growth spurt but that was it. Naegi honestly felt bad for Chihiro but he knew that it can't be helped. All he can do is to be there for him no matter what.


	3. Chapter 3

Naegi was done getting ready for work, he walked to the kitchen of his apartment and made himself some breakfast. He then sat himself on the couch in his living room and switched on the T.V. Naegi didn't like watching T.V. that much but now he just likes to watch it to see what's going on with world right now. He knows that him, his friends, and future foundation are trying their best to rid the world of despair.

Naegi looked at the clock above the T.V. then snapped into reality when he realized what time it was. It was time to get to work. He quickly finished his breakfast and grabbed his jacket. When the door shut behind him, he started to head towards the elevators. But before he stepped into the elevator, he heard what sounded like quiet whimpers. He looked to his left and was shocked to see who it was. 

It was his small male friend, Chihiro!

Naegi ran over to him. "Chihiro, What's wrong?!" Naegi said with concern. "I...I," Chihiro tried to say as his throat was choking on sobs. "Hey...Chihiro... It's alright. Just relax and tell me what's wrong?" Naegi said while embracing the little male into a hug. Chihiro felt his cheeks grew warmer when Naegi hugged him. Back at Hope's Peak, Whenever Naegi would talk to him. Chihiro would blush and get very nervous. That was when Chihiro realized that he was in love with Naegi. Naegi hasn't realized Chihiro's feelings yet but whenever Chihiro needed him for something, Naegi was always there by his side. To Chihiro that was a sign that no matter what, Naegi would care for him and maybe someday love him.

When Naegi and Chihiro released themselves from their hug. Chihiro wiped his eyes with his shirt sleeve. "There we go! Feeling better?" Naegi said looking at the male and smiling. "Yea! Thank you Naegi! Your hugs really help me!" Chihiro smiled.

"Haha, I'm glad," Naegi said scratching his head and blushing. "Now do you wanna tell me what happend?" Chihiro then nodded and began to speak.

"Well, yesterday Hagakure and Leon promised me a free car ride to work today...So when I woke up, got dressed, and left my apartment, I walked over to their apartment doors and on both of their apartment doors and on their doors was a note saying, "Sorry Chihiro, we can't dropped you off at work today!" By that time everyone left for work, so even if you left I would have to miss work!" Naegi thought about Hagakure and Leon's little prank on Chihiro. Ever since Hagakure and Leon started dating, they have been playing pranks on their friends together. They thought it was just a funny prank but to the others it wasn't.

They wouldn't dare play pranks on Mondo or Sakura. If they played a prank on Togami or Fukawa, Togami would call the Future Foundation security to escort them out. As for Fukawa, She was pregnant with Togami's first child when Leon and Hagakure were playing their pranks. There was a story that apparently at a huge work party, Togami was very drunk and accidentally had sex with her. Fukawa was very happy to carry Togami's child. As for Togami, He would soon pass the Togami Corporation to his future son or daughter. Both of them had matured greatly and been on a few dates together. But the only thing that they were worried about the personality disorder could be in their child's genes already. So far, the doctors have been giving Fukawa medicine to decrease the possibility of their child having a personality disorder. Togami, Fukawa, and the others were relieved because the last thing that they needed was the second generation of Genocider Syo running around. As for their other friends, they either laugh or just ignore it. But still to pick on Chihiro, just made Naegi angry at them because Chihiro doesn't really stand up for himself and is a easy target for people to pick on.

"Ugh...What am I going to do with those two?" Naegi said annoyed. "Alright Chihiro, How about you drive with me to work today? Okay?" 

"Really?" Chihiro smiled at Naegi. "Really, Really! Do you have everything for work?"

"Yea, I'm ready." Chihiro said picking up his bags. "Alright! Let's go!" They headed towards the elevator doors. Chihiro looked up at Naegi and blushed when Naegi looked at him. With that Naegi and Chihiro walked into the elevator, as the elevator descended down. Chihiro felt his heart almost pump out of his chest as he and Naegi rode the elevator of love.


	4. Chapter 4

When Naegi and Chihiro reached the first floor of the apartment building. They walked across the floor and soon surrounded by men and women interviewers to interview Naegi. 

"Naegi! How is Future Foundation doing?" One man said. A women spoke up "Hey! I wanna interview him first."

"Hey! Calm down everyone! I and Future Foundation will be interviewed soon. Please let us through, me and my friend must get to work," Naegi said grabbing Chihiro's hand and pushed his way out of the crowd. Chihiro blushed. Ever since they have been working at Future Foundation, Interviewers have been interviewing Naegi, Kirigiri, and Togami like crazy. Mostly because Naegi, Kirigiri, and Togami were the 14th branch's leaders. Naegi, Kirigiri,and Togami are responsible of assigning the tasks to everyone else, finding missing or dead survivors, and many other things. Future Foundation hand picked them to be the leaders of the 14th branch. So all 3 of them are very busy and have to worker longer than everyone else. Everyone including Chihiro were very proud and supportive of them for working so hard. Naegi and Chihiro finally reached the doors and to Naegi's dark blue car provided by Future Foundation. Naegi put his key in the ignition and drove off with Chihiro inside.

"Sorry about that Chihiro! They have been interviewing us like crazy," Naegi said to Chihiro. 

"It's okay, Naegi. I know that you, Togami, and Kirigiri have been very busy ever since we started working here. But it's ok really. We are so proud of you guys. You guys are great leaders and changing the world to the way it was one step at a time!" Chihiro smiled at Naegi.

"Thanks Chihiro! I really appreciate it!" Naegi parked his car in the parking garage and locked his car. Naegi and Chihiro took the stairs down to their floor. They got to their floor and opened the door. When they walked in, they heard a very loud voice.

"Naegi!" said the voice.

"Uh oh, I'm in real trouble now!" Naegi looked down at Chihiro. "Chihiro, Go to your desk! Let me get yelled at not you!"

"But Naegi..."

"Just go. It will be okay. Don't worry about me." Naegi smiled. Chihiro nodded and headed to his work desk. Chihiro's work desk was located between Ishimaru and Mondo's desks. Chihiro was happy that he gets to sit by his 2 best friends at work. He quickly sat down in his desk and took a quick glance at Mondo and Ishimaru. Mondo and Ishimaru looked at Chihiro but then looked up when they heard more yelling. Chihiro looked up too with a worried expression.

"Naegi!! Where the hell were you?!" Togami yelled walking toward Naegi. "A couple of interviewers stopped to interview me this morning. That's why I'm late," Naegi said. "Oh. More interviewers, huh? Well me and Kirigiri have been waiting in the meeting room for you. Come on, let's get to work," Togami said pushing up his glasses.

"Alright! Alright! Don't get your tie in a twist!" Naegi said with a chuckle. With that Naegi glanced over to Hagakure's and Leon's desk and gave them a deadly glare for what they did to Chihiro. They both looked at each other confused. Once Togami and Naegi reached the meeting room, walked in, and closed the door. After that everyone went back to what they were doing. Chihiro took a short breath and logged onto his computer.

"Fujisaki, Where were you? This isn't like you to be this late!" Ishimaru said outside the wall between him and Chihiro. "Well...Something happen and..."

"And...what?" Mondo said outside the wall between him and Chihiro.

"And...Naegi offered me a ride to work but when we got to the first floor of the apartment we were surrounded by interviewers!" Chihiro explained. Ishimaru and Mondo stared at each other for a moment. Mondo looked at Chihiro again with a serious face.

"He didn't try anything on you. Did he?" He asked.

"No,no! It wasn't anything like that! I was just upset about something and he cheered me up. He gave me a ride to work. I swear," Chihiro said, face blushing red. Chihiro told Mondo and Ishimaru that he liked Naegi from their first days of Hope Peak's. Ever since then, Mondo and Ishimaru have been very protective over their little friend whenever Naegi was around. But, they also thought it was cute and that someday Naegi and Chihiro would make a great couple someday.

"Awwww, Mondo look! Chihiro's blushing! So cute," Ishimaru chuckled.

"S-stop you guys! This is embarrassing!"

"Alright,Alright! We'll stop," Mondo said ruffling up the little male's hair and got to work at his desk.

"You know we're just messing with you Chihiro," Ishimaru said smiling. Chihiro gave a small laugh. "I know!"

"And we know that someday Naegi will love you someday just as much as we do." With that, Ishimaru went to his desk and started his work. Chihiro sighed and looked back at his computer. A door quietly opened from the meeting room. Chihiro looked up from his desk so that he might see Naegi walk out. Naegi followed by Kirigiri and Togami walked out of the meeting room. Not only do they have the whole 14th floor of the building to themselves and their other co-workers, but the whole office was huge. Naegi, Kirigiri,and Togami had their own offices. The others had their own work desk with a barrier surrounding that desk. Naegi, Kirigiri, and Togami had folders that had work assignments to past to their friends. Togami walked down the first row of desks, Kirigiri walked down the second, and Naegi walked down the third row which Chihiro's desk was located in the middle of the row. The 3 of them took their time to explain their friend's assignments for the day. Asahina, Sakura, Hagakure, Mondo and Togami stood up, grabbed their things, and walked out of the office. Some of the job assignments worked outside of the office.

"Well I'll see you guys later," Mondo whispered to Chihiro and Ishimaru as he got up to walk out of the office. "Cya, Oowada-Kun," Chihiro said.

"Don't forget about our date tonight, Mondo," Ishimaru said flirty. 

"Do ya really think I forget about that?" Mondo walked past by Chihiro and lightly kissed Ishimaru on his cheek. Ishimaru blushed lightly. Chihiro was the first to know that Ishimaru and Mondo were dating. Ever since then, they have been very loving towards each other and Chihiro was really happy for the both for them. 

"Um...Chihiro!?" A familiar voice sounded from behind him. Chihiro jumped a little and turn his chair around to face Naegi. Naegi smiled.

"Sorry I hope I didn't scare you!"

"Oh no, Don't worry about it," Chihiro said blushing. 

"Haha, I'm glad," Naegi chuckled. Naegi shuffled through the folders to find Chihiro's. "Alright, Let's see here. For your assignment today, I need you to do some fax work and send them to these people for me," Naegi handed the folder to Chihiro. 

"Thanks Naegi! By the way, did you get in trouble with Togami and Kirigiri?" Chihiro asked.

"Oh no. We've had a lot of interviews like crazy so they understand." Naegi put a hand on Chihiro's shoulder. Chihiro blushed.

"Don't worry about it, okay?!"

"O-okay," Chihiro said silently.

"Thanks Chihiro, I really appreciate it. Well, I'll see you later," Naegi said waving as he walked away. Chihiro waved back and blushed. Naegi smiled as he made his way to Ishimaru's desk. But before Naegi made it there, Ishimaru gave a quick smile to Chihiro. Chihiro blushed even harder that time as if Ishimaru was teasing him again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get me wrong but I love Mukuro. So please don't hate me making her the bad girl in this story! 
> 
> Also Jealous Chihiro.

Before Chihiro got up to go the room where the fax machine was, He noticed Celeste walk up to a white board located between Naegi and Togami's offices. She picked up the marker and started to write. 

She wrote: "Future Foundation Co-Worker Appreciation Day next Friday!"

"Co-worker appreciation day? That's new," Ishimaru said as he and Chihiro looked at the board. "We have had parties for work before but a appreciation day?"

"Yea, they get to appreciate us for all the hard work we've done. That sounds fun," Chihiro said shuffling through the papers on his desk.

"That's true. This will be fun hanging out with our friends talking about things other than work," Ishimaru said typing away at his computer. Chihiro smiled and grabbed the papers to fax.

"Maybe I get to spend some time with Naegi at the party!" Chihiro thought to himself, blushing, as he was walking. Just the thought of them being with Naegi made his heart skip a beat. But, that fantasy was short lived thanks to certain someone. 

"Naegi," Mukuro said tugging on Naegi's clothes. At Hope Peak, Mukuro was Junko's sister. The Ultimate Soldier was Mukuro's title. She did not wish to help her sister fill the world with despair. When Mukuro revealed herself to everyone, everyone accepted her. But there was one thing that almost everyone hated about her was that she was constantly flirting with Naegi all the time. Naegi would try to reason with her but everyone knew what she really wanted to do with Naegi. This made Chihiro very jealous. He always wanted to yell "get your hands off him" but could never say that to her or Naegi for that matter. He wasn't that confident in saying what he truly feels except for his love toward Naegi. Those feelings were exact. He wants him to know his feelings and wanted to be with Naegi forever. 

"I'm sorry, Mukuro! I have tons of work today. Maybe next time, okay," Naegi said before shutting his door to his office.

"Naegi!" Mukuro yelled knocking on his door.

"He doesn't want to talk to you! So just leave him alone," Chihiro thought to himself again. 

"Fine!" Mukuro said angerily as she stormed over to her desk with a mean expression on her face.

Chihiro nodded and made his way to the room with the fax machine inside. He turned on the machine and looked through the papers that Naegi gave him earlier. He put the papers in the machine and started to scan them. While he was waiting, he started to daydream.

"Ah, Naegi! I can't go on anymore," Chihiro screamed.

"Yes, yes, you can Chihiro! It's almost here! Please! You can do it, I know you can! I love you," Naegi said holding Chihiro's hand and kissing the side of Chihiro's head.

"I love you too, Naegi! I've always have, Chihiro said kissing Naegi. "I have to do this! Our family! The precious child that me and Naegi created with love," Chihiro thought and with that Chihiro pushed as hard as he could. Chihiro gasped for breath and looked down between his legs.

"Congrats, you two. It's a healthy baby boy," the doctor said handing the baby to Chihiro. The baby cried until it was in Chihiro's arm.

"He's perfect, Chihiro! I love you so much," Naegi said trying to hold back his tears as he held Chihiro in his arms looking at their child.

"I love you too, Naegi! I'm so glad he's alright and safe with us," Chihiro said looking up at Naegi and kissed him. The newborn looked up at his parents and even though his eyes were closed, he smiled at his parents for the very first time. The machine beeped and Chihiro snapped back into reality.

"Ahhh," Chihiro screamed as he scrambled to take the papers out of the machine.. He gathered all the papers and put them on the table next to the fax machine.

"Wha-what was that just now," Chihiro said leaning against the table. "A baby? How is that even possible,"

"Chihiro," a voice coming from outside of door. It was Sayaka.

"Are you alright? I heard you scream and rushed over here," Sayaka questioned standing in the doorway. 

"Oh! Um...I'm alright, heh," Chihiro replied.

"Are you sure," Sayaka said with a concerned look on her face.

"I'm sure.Thanks!"

"Alright! If you need something, please come and get me," Sayaka said turning around and walking back to her desk.

"Whew... that was close! But seriously what was that all about... well it was a dream kind of so it might not even happen," Chihiro thought to himself. Chihiro gathered the papers and went back to his desk. He sat down and took a deep breath. He couldn't stop thinking about that dream he had earlier. It was just so odd. 

"There's no way males can get pregnant and give birth. There's just no way," He thought.

"Chihiro," Ishimaru called to him. Chihiro jumped.

"Ah! Oh, I'm sorry. Did you say something," Chihiro asked. Ishimaru got up from his desk and walked over to Chihiro. He bent down and put his hand over Chihiro's forehead.

"What are you doing, Ishimaru?"

"Hm...no fever," Ishimaru replied.

"I'm not sick, Ishimaru! I feel fine," Chihiro said gently putting his hand around Ishimaru's and slowly pulling them off of his forehead. 

"I guess not," Ishimaru said going back to his desk. Chihiro sighed and looked at his computer. He opened a folder on his computer screen labeled "memories". In the folder were pictures of him and his friends having a great time together whenever they hanged out. His absolute favorite was a picture that he took at a local animal shelter with Naegi. Both of them volunteered to help the animal shelter get their animals adopted into loving homes. Chihiro feel in love with a pure gray and white kitten named "Bubbles". He couldn't stop playing with her on breaks and stuff. He wanted to adopt her so badly. She was very popular with the other families though. He didn't want to take her away from them. So he would try to get her adopted into a loving family that will properly take care of her. That night of volunteering at the animal shelter, Naegi stopped by Chihiro's apartment holding a wrapped box with a bow on top. Chihiro let him inside. Naegi put the box on top of Chihiro's small coffee table.

"What is that," Chihiro asked. 

"Why won't you open the top and find out?" Naegi replied.

With that Chihiro lifted the top of the box and inside was little Bubbles with a pink collar around her neck and a silver tag with jewels surrounding her name. Chihiro gasped and picked her up.

"Surprise!" Naegi shouted. "She's all yours, Chihiro! "

Chihiro ran over to Naegi and started to cry into his chest.

"Th-thank y-you, Naegi," Chihiro cried. Naegi held him close.

"You're welcome, Chihiro! I kept seeing you have special bonding moments with her and I thought that she would love to stay here with you," Naegi said holding Chihiro in his arms.

"Th-this is so sweet of you, Naegi! Thank you! But, I have no idea how to raise a pet," Chihiro said wiping his tears with his sleeve.

"Then I'll help you. I'm more of a dog person but I'm sure we will raise Bubbles into a beautiful cat that she is together," Naegi replied scratching Bubbles under her chin.

"Yea, we will love that...um I mean she...she will love that," Chihiro blushed.

"Haha," Naegi laughed. Chihiro looked at the picture at least once a day at work. Chihiro wished that Naegi could stay with him to help raise Bubbles together. Bubbles is currently a year older now and is quickly growing into a cat soon. Naegi tries to visit Chihiro as much as he can but he's always so busy. 

"But someday, I will tell him. I'll tell him that I love him and we'll be together forever and always," Chihiro said silently to himself and putting his hand to the computer screen with the picture of him, Naegi and Bubbles.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone! Just wanna inform you that Reika is actually one of my OCs. She's a huge fan of Naegi's work but doesn't have a crush on him or anything.

Naegi closed the door behind him and locked it. Mukuro still calling his name and pounded on the door.

"Fine," she yelled on the other side of the door and heard loud footsteps walking away from his office door. He sighed as he walked over his desk. He wasn't trying to be rude but Mukuro would not leave him alone. Sometimes he needed a little space to himself. He logged onto the computer and looked at the pile of papers he has to go over today.

"Well, let's get to work," he said to himself. The first thing he had to do was to call some important co-workers that weren't in the same office but also worked with Future Foundation. Reika, was the first on the caller list. She was assigned to the last mission with Kirigiri, Leon, and Celestia. She volunteers as a nurse of a nearby hospital. After finding a couple of hurt and injured people from the last mission, Naegi found her and gave her a call. The phone dialed and beeped a couple of times before she picked up.

"Hello, this is nurse Reika. How may I help you," She asked.

"Uh, hello Reika. This is Makoto Naegi from Future Foundation. I'm sorry if I bothered you at work," Naegi replied.

"U-uh T-the real Makoto Naegi from the 14th branch of the F-future foundation," She stuttered. Naegi gave a small laugh.

"Yep that's me," Naegi replied into the phone.

"O-oh my god, I can't believe I'm actually talking to you. Wow! Oh, sorry I'm a big fan of your work!"

"It's alright and thanks, I try my best with the work that I do, Naegi said blushing slightly.

"S-so how may I help you, Mr.Naegi?"

"I'm just checking up on some of your patients that were rescued from the last mission you and some of my co-workers were on," Naegi said looking at the computer screen with the patient's profiles that got sent over when they were at the hospital.

"Oh, there all healing properly. Actually 3 healed up quickly and got to be sent to a safe house in lower Japan," she said.

"That's wonderful news! I'm so glad. You did a great job on the mission and healing them properly," He continued.

"T-thank you so much, Mr.Naegi! Thats so nice of you," Reika said into the phone.

"You're welcome and keep up the great work. Also, you don't have to call me "Mr.Naegi"," Naegi said itching the back of his head.

"O-oh, I'm sorry. Not to be rude but is that all you wanted to talk about? Because we just got in 2 more patients and were short on nurses today," Reika asked.

"Oh, my bad. I'll let you get back to your work. Also, you and your co-workers will receive a fax inviting you to our Co-worker appreciation day this friday, If you and your co-workers could come. That will be great," Naegi replied.

"R-really? If we don't work that day, I will bring some of my co-workers from the hospital with me to the party. Thank you for inviting us, Naegi!"

"No problem! I hope to see you guys there. Goodbye."

"Kya! Goodbye," Reika said excitely before she hanged up the phone. Naegi blushed and hanged up his phone. He sighed and looked back at his papers to see what he had to do next. Until he heard what sounded like a scream coming from the fax machine was located. He ran over to his door and peeked out. He saw Sayaka and Chihiro talking. He left out a sigh of relief but still curious to find out what they were talking about. He went back to his desk and sat down on the chair.

"It's been a while since I last visited Chihiro. Hm? Maybe I can stop by his apartment tonight to sit and talk to him," He thought to himself. "Yea, that should be good!"

He grabbed a post-it note and started to write: "Chihiro, Its me, Naegi. U-um I was wondering if I could stop by at your apartment tonight? To just you know talk and stuff, haha! Please let me know as soon as possible."

Naegi smiled and folded it small enough so that other people couldn't notice it. He opened his door and looked to see if Chihiro was at his desk. He wasn't at his desk. Naegi quietly walked over to Chihiro's desk and placed the paper under Chihiro's keyboard. As he was about to walk away, a voice shouted from behind him.

"Naegi," The voice shouted. Naegi turned around to see who it was. It was Ishimaru. Naegi totally forgot that Ishimaru's desk was right next to Chihiro's and if he got caught passing notes, he would be in huge trouble.

"U-um Hi, Ishimaru! How is your day," Naegi said nervously.

"Its going pretty well, Hows yours," Ishimaru asked.

"Thats great and Mine's all good," Naegi said putting a thumb in the air and smiled. "Well, I gotta get back to work. See ya, Ishimaru." Naegi waved him goodbye as he walked back to his office.

"See ya, Naegi," Ishimaru called out to him. Naegi quickly ran back to his office and shut the door. He peeked out once again when he saw Chihiro walk back to his desk. Chihiro held the small paper in his hands. Naegi's heart was beating so fast. 

"That's wierd," He thought to himself holding his hand over his chest. "Why is my heart feeling this way?"

He couldn't figure out why his heart was doing such things. Why was he feeling this way? Chihiro was a good friend but recently he feels like its more than a friendship with Chihiro. But, could it be a love relationship? Naegi's face turned a bright red thinking of the idea.


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as the sun began to set, the day at the office soon came to a close. When Chihiro finished his work for today, he stretched and logged off of his computer. He gathered the papers on his desk and walked over to Naegi's office to go over somethings for the day. Once he got to the door, he saw the doorknob begin to turn. Chihiro panicked and the door swung open. He bumped into Naegi and both of them came down to the ground. Naegi was on top of Chihiro and blushed slightly. Chihiro's face was as red as a tomato. Naegi quickly got off of Chihiro and soon was back on his feet.

"I-I'm so sorry Chihiro. Are you alright," Naegi asked as he reached out a hand to Chihiro.

"O-Oh yea! I'm okay, Thanks," Chihiro replied grabbing Naegi's hand. Naegi soon pulled him up with all his might and it was so strong that Chihiro slammed into Naegi's body. Chihiro looked at Naegi and blushed. Naegi just smiled. He then looked down at the ground that was filled with papers scattered where they landed.

"Here let me help you pick these up," Naegi said bending down at the knees and picking up the papers. Chihiro soon joined with him, still blushing.

"I should really pay attention to what I'm doing next time, heh," Naegi chuckled as he was picking up the papers from the ground.

"No, it's my fault, Naegi! I'm such a klutz. I'm sorry," Chihiro said as he also picked up the papers.

"Yea, you are," a voice boomed from behind Naegi. Chihiro looked up to see that Mukuro was standing behind Naegi. Naegi quickly looked behind him to see Mukuro crossing her arms. He looked angrily at her.

"You can't do anything right, Chihiro. You're pathetic," Mukuro yelled at Chihiro. Chihiro looked down while tears were starting to well up in his eyes.

"MUKURO," Naegi yelled as he got up from the floor and faced her. Mukuro gasped at the sudden anger in his voice. "Don't you dare say anything like that to Chihiro or to anybody!" Mukuro looked at him angrily and stormed out of the office. He bent down again and looked at Chihiro.

"Chihiro, you know that's not true. You're one of the most strongest people I know. You know that right," Naegi whispered as he put one of his hands on Chihiro's shoulder. Chihiro sniffed and looked at Naegi.

"I-I'm not strong, Naegi. At least, I don't think I am," Chihiro said wiping the tears on his sleeve. 

"But, I believe you are though, Chihiro," Naegi replied and then smiled at Chihiro. Chihiro blushed and looked at Naegi.

"R-Really," Chihiro asked. "You really think I'm strong?"

"O-Of course I do, Chihiro. Remember when you told everyone that you were actually a boy instead of a girl back at Hope's Peak. I thought it was very brave of you how you stood up for yourself in front of our friends. It was amazing how brave you were that day. I was proud of you, Chihiro," Naegi replied. Chihiro thought back to that time when he told everyone. It was one morning in the dorms while everyone was in the dining hall that he was actually male instead of a female. Everyone was shocked at first but they soon accepted him after that. For once in his life, he stood up for himself and felt strong in his heart. Chihiro smiled and hugged Naegi. Naegi was shocked and soon held Chihiro close to him. They sat there on the floor hugging each other while everyone was looking at them with shock. Naegi released from their hug and looked at Chihiro.

"Thank you, Naegi! That meant so much to me," Chihiro said with a smile.

"I'm glad. By the way, do you have any plans for tonight," Naegi asked.

"No, I don't think so. Why," Chihiro replied with a confused look on his face.

"Can I come over to your apartment to hang out," Naegi said blushing slightly.

"Y-You want to come over," Chihiro replied.

"Yea! If it's okay with you that is."

"N-No, It's fine. I don't have any plans for tonight so you can come over," Chihiro said blushing and smiling at the same time.

"Great! Is 8:00 okay for you," Naegi asked.

"Y-Yea! That's perfect, Naegi," Chihiro replied while Naegi smiled at him.

"Alright! I'll see you then. Oh, Here's your papers," Naegi said quickly handing the papers to Chihiro and walking to the Men's restroom in the office.

"U-um yea! See you then," Chihiro said quietly to himself and blushing slightly. Chihiro walked into Naegi's office and placed the papers on his desk. He grabbed a small sticky note and wrote a small saying on it:

"H-Hello Naegi, Here are the papers you wanted me to go over today. If you can check them before you leave that will be great. Anyways, I'll see you at 8 tonight! From Chihiro,"

Chihiro placed the sticky note on top of the papers. He quickly glanced over to Naegi's computer. Soon he could feel his face turn into a deep red by what he say on the computer. What he saw was a website on how to confess your love to someone. Chihiro quickly ran out of Naegi's office and back to his desk to collect his things to go home. He scrambled to find his things. 

"W-What was that? Is he gonna confess to someone? If so, Who," Chihiro thought to himself as he scrambled to look for his things and then it came to him. "W-Wait, he's coming over today," Chihiro gasped. "He's gonna confess to me!"

"Chihiro," a voice next to him asked. "Are you alright?"

Chihiro looked to see who it was. It was Ishimaru who was looking a little worried. 

"Huh? O-Oh yea, I'm okay," Chihiro said looking at Ishimaru.

"Alright, then. Are you going home soon," Ishimaru asked.

"Yea, I am actually. Sorry," Chihiro replied with a sad look on his face.

"It's alright. I'm about to leave as well. How about we walk home together," Ishimaru said with a smile.

"Yea, that will be great," Chihiro replied. 

"Alright, then. Let's go," Ishimaru said leading the way. They both walked out of the office and took the elevator down to the main hall of the Future Foundation building. Ishimaru told Chihiro about the fun dates Mondo has been taking Ishimaru too. Chihiro just listen to his friend's stories. Someday, he will tell Ishimaru all the fun dates that Naegi will take him on in the future.


	8. Chapter 8

Ishimaru and Chihiro walked down the city sidewalk. The city was lined with bunch of shops and restaurants. People and cars passed by Chihiro and Ishimaru. This city along with some others were the ones that were rid of despair immediately. Everything was peaceful there and everyone was safe. Chihiro and Ishimaru reached the apartment complex. They walked in and rode the elevator to their floor of the apartment complex. The doors opened and Ishimaru looked over to Chihiro.

"Well, it was fun walking with you, Chihiro. I had fun," Ishimaru said smiling. Chihiro looked back up at Ishimaru. 

"It was fun walking with you too, Ishimaru," Chihiro replied. "Oh! Have fun on your date with Mondo!"

"Thanks Chihiro," Ishimaru said still smiling. Ishimaru waved to his friends and walked down the hallway to his room. Chihiro smiled and waved back. He walked to his apartment and put the key in his door. He opened the door and walked in. He heard a small meow coming from the small cat that was walking to him. He quickly closed the door so that Bubbles couldn't escape. He looked down at the cat and bent down to pick her up. 

"Hello, Bubbles! Did you miss me," Chihiro questioned the cat. The cat simply put one of her paws on Chihiro's face. Chihiro smiled. "Oh, you're probably hungry. Aren't you?"

He put the small cat back on the floor and walked over to the fridge. He opened the door and pulled out a small can of cat food. He lifted the top of the can and emptied into Bubble's food dish. The cat immediately ran over the food dish and started to eat. Chihiro pet her soft fur and walked over to the sink. He grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled the glass with water. He walked over the cat's water dish and filled it up with water. He looked down at the cat and smiled. 

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Guess who's coming over tonight," Chihiro asked the cat. The cat glanced up at Chihiro as she ate her finally piece of food. "Y-You remember N-naegi right? The guy who adopted you and bought you to me. Well h-he's coming over, Bubbles!" Chihiro blushed and started to panic. "O-Oh no, he's coming over soon. I still need to get ready!" Chihiro ran to his bedroom and opened his closet. Bubbles ran and jumped onto Chihiro's bed. Chihiro searched his closet for something to wear. His closet was filled with either male or female clothes. He still hasn't decided whether he was comfortable in wearing male or female clothes. He found a nice white long-sleeved shirt and light green skirt. 

"Would Naegi like me if I wore this," Chihiro thought to himself. "W-What am I thinking? He said that I look amazing in anything." He then thought of the day when Naegi said that to him. It was at a small get together with all of his friends. He wore a light green dress to the gathering. Everyone was blown away by what he wore. Everyone except Mukuro of course. She walked up to him and said "Really, Chihiro! Is that what you're wearing?" Chihiro nodded. "Well it looks horrible on you!" Mukuro laughed at him and Chihiro ran off to the bathroom, crying. Naegi called out to him and stopped at the bathroom. 

"Chihiro, are you alright," he said on the other side of the door. Chihiro sobbed on the other side. "Chihiro, please tell me you're alright?" Chihiro looked up and listened to what Naegi said. "I kind of heard what Mukuro said to you. I disagree with her. I think you look beautiful in that dress, Chihiro," he said placing his forehead on the door of the bathroom. Chihiro blushed and wiped his tears on his arm. He walked over the door and cracked it open a little bit. Chihiro peeked out and saw Naegi smiling at him. Chihiro gasped and ran to him. He wrapped his arms around Naegi and placed his head on Naegi's shoulder. Naegi was shocked at first but he then he wrapped his arms around the small male. They stood there hugging for a while but they broke the hug. Chihiro looked up to Naegi and smiled. Naegi smiled back. 

"Y-You really think I look beautiful in this," Chihiro asked. Naegi nodded.

"I think you look amazing in anything you wear, Chihiro," Naegi replied. Chihiro blushed and smiled back up at Naegi. Ever since then, he felt confident in what he wore and Naegi was supportive of that. Chihiro snapped back into reality when the doorbell of the apartment began to rang throughout the apartment. Chihiro jumped. 

"I-I'll be right there," He shouted. He quickly changed out of his work clothes and into the outfit that he picked out. He ran to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He smiled. He quickly picked up his toothbrush and put some toothpaste onto it. He put the toothbrush in his mouth and started to clean his teeth. He rinsed out his mouth and cleaned the toothbrush. Chihiro ran to the door with Bubbles right on his heels. He opened the door and saw Naegi in a long-sleeve white shirt with a dark blue vest over it and dark jeans. Naegi smiled and waved.

"Hi Chihiro! You look amazing," Naegi said to Chihiro. Chihiro blushed. 

"You look amazing too, Naegi," Chihiro replied. He gestured for Naegi to come in. Naegi nodded and walked in. He looked around the apartment as he walked in. Chihiro closed the door and walked over to Naegi. Naegi heard a small meow and looked down at his feet. Bubbles was rubbing against his legs. Naegi smiled and bent down to pick up the cat. 

"Hey, Bubbles! I haven't seen you in a while," Naegi said holding the cat in his arms. Bubbles meowed and looked up at Naegi. Chihiro smiled and petted Bubbles in Naegi's arms. 

"She still remembers you, Naegi! She really misses you," Chihiro said. Naegi smiled over at Chihiro. Chihiro smiled back at him. They locked eyes for a while. Chihiro blushed.

"Just kiss him! Now's your chance," Chihiro thought to himself. Chihiro freaked out at the thought. "U-Uh, N-naegi, would you like something to eat or drink," Chihiro asked, trying to get the thought of kissing Naegi out of his head. 

"U-Um I would like some water, please," Naegi said. He set Bubbles back on the floor and looked back at Chihiro. Chihiro blushed. "A-Are you okay, Chihiro?"

"Y-Yea, I'm okay. Oh, I made some cookies would you like to try some," Chihiro asked. Naegi nodded.

"I would love some, Chihiro," he said. Chihiro blushed and walked over to the fridge while Naegi sat down on the couch. Chihiro walked back over to Naegi holding a glass of water and a plate of cookies. He placed the cookies and handed the water to Naegi.

"Thanks, Chihiro," Naegi said smiling before taking a sip of his water. 

"You're welcome," Chihiro replied. He sat down next to Naegi and looked at him. Naegi glanced at him. Chihiro blushed and quickly picked up a cookie from the plate. He nibbled at it like a mouse. Naegi took one sip of water and set it down on the small table in front of the couch. 

"Chihiro, can I ask you something," Naegi asked. Chihiro blushed as he was still eating the cookie. "O-oh no, he's gonna ask me out! What am I going to say," Chihiro thought to himself. "You're obviously going to tell him that you love him!"

"S-sure, Naegi," Chihiro stuttered. Chihiro shifted in his spot as he ate the last bit of his cookie. Naegi smiled and looked at his hands which were holding each other.

"W-what do you think of me, Chihiro," Naegi said with a sad look on his face. Chihiro looked back at him with shock.

"I love you," Chihiro thought. "I think you're a amazing person, Naegi," Chihiro blurted out and sat next really close to Naegi. "You're more than amazing. You're beyond that. You're really smart, nice, helpful, inspirational, and many other things. People look up to you Naegi. I look up to you. I-I!"

Chihiro was about to say it but he couldn't say it fully. Naegi looked at Chihiro and smiled. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on Chihiro's lips. Chihiro blushed and kissed Naegi back. Naegi pulled away leaving Chihiro in a daze. Chihiro snapped back into reality and looked at Naegi. Chihiro was in shock when he looked at him. Naegi was crying. 

"N-Naegi?"Chihiro looked around to find a box of tissues and found one on the kitchen counter. He ran over to the counter and grabbed it. Chihiro ran back to Naegi but when he did was crying and laughing. Chihiro was confused. He walked and sat down next to Naegi. Nervously waiting for what he was going to do next. Naegi then pulled him into a hug. Chihiro lightly looked up.

"T-Thank you, Chihiro," Naegi said through sniffles. Chihiro's heart fluttered causing him to blush even harder. But, he smiled up at him.

"Y-You're welcome, Naegi," he replied. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

The preparation for the party were in full swing. Naegi helped with the decorations at the banquet center that the party was being held. With everything all the set up for tomorrow night, Naegi couldn't help but think about a certain someone. The thought of that someone made him smile from ear to ear.

 

A sudden knock on Chihiro's door made him jump. He rushed over to the door and opened it. Standing there was Sayaka and Asahina with smiles on their faces. Chihiro stood in shock as his two friends standing in front of his door. Sayaka pulled out her wallet out of her purse and waved a credit card in front of Chihiro's face.

"Do you have a dress yet, Chihiro," she asked. Chihiro stood in disbelief of what his friend was hinting at. 

"W-well not yet but you don't have buy me one," Chihiro replied. Asahina and Sayaka looked at each other then back at Chihiro.

"You like Naegi, right," Asahina asked. Chihiro blushed a deep red at the sudden outburst from Asahina. 

"H-How do you know," he replied, shyly.

"Both me and Sayaka can tell that you liked him since the moment you met him," Asahina said pointing her thumb toward Sayaka. "And that is why we came here to ask you if you needed a dress for tomorrow night. You have to look your best to impress."

It took a while for Chihiro to respond to the girls question. But, he did love Naegi with all his heart and wants him to realize what he means to him. Chihiro worked up the confidence and told the girls.

"You're right but you have to promise me that you won't tell anybody about this," Chihiro asked.

Asahina and Sayaka looked at each other then back to Chihiro.

"We promise," they said in unison. Chihiro smiled and ran back into his apartment to grab his coat. He then met his friends outside his door and smiled.

 

They went to many shops that had beautiful dresses but just couldn't find the perfect one until a certain dress caught Asahina and Sayaka's eye. They stopped in front of the store window and gasped. It was the one.

"Chihiro," Sayaka called out for her friend. Chihiro quickly turned around and joined his friends. 

"W-what's wrong," he asked. Sakaya turned him so that he could face the dress in the window. He gasped at the most beautiful dress he had ever seen in his life.

"I love it," He said putting his hands onto the glass window.

"Well what are we waiting for," Asahina asked before opening the door to the shop. Sayaka and Chihiro walked in close behind her. Asahina walked up to the counter and asked the women there if they still have it. The women at the counter nodded giving them the yes that they still had the dress. Asahina gestured Chihiro to stand right beside her as they waited. The women finally emerged from the back of the store carrying the gorgeous dress in her arms. She gestered Chihiro toward the dressing rooms. Sayaka and Asahina stood in front of Chihiro's dressing room. When Chihiro finally emerged from the dressing room, Asahina and Sayaka were in absolute shock. This dress was gonna impress Naegi for sure.


	10. Chapter 10

The party had started at 7:00 that Friday afternoon. Naegi, along with Togami, Leon, Ishimaru and many others stayed to help set up. Around 7:30 was when people from work started to show.

Naegi was a bit nervous about how many people were going to show up. Togami had told him that it was around 500 workers and volunteers. Naegi was in shock at the sudden mention of such a huge number. Also, Togami had told him that himself, Naegi, and Kirigiri have to give speeches and read them aloud on stage. Naegi doesn't like having all the attention on him when it was his turn to give his speech. But, he thought to himself that its a good thing to acknowledge others for their hard work that they have done for the past couple of years of working along side them.

"It won't be to bad and besides I came here to enjoy myself and the others. There's nothing to worry about," Naegi thought to himself.

"Naegi," Togami yelled to snap Naegi out of whatever he was thinking about. Naegi turned to face his co-worker.

"Yes," he replied

"I just received a text from Kirigiri. She wants us at the front doors greeting everyone," Togami said while holding up his cell phone. 

"Oh okay," Naegi said as he started to walk to the front doors of the banquet hall with Togami following close behind him. Naegi walked with his head held high and smiled as he passed everyone in the hallway as he was getting close to the doors. But, in his mind was one person that he definitely wanted to see.

What felt like hours of standing in front of the doors, people who came started to slow down. Naegi was growing tired by the minute and they haven't eaten dinner yet.

"How long do you we have to stand here," Naegi thought to himself as he and Togami were still greeting people. It's not like he wanted to be there or anything, it's just he hasn't eaten anything in hours and dinner wasn't going to start until the speeches are over. He sighed while thinking about it. Togami looked at him.

"Kirigiri said we can start now if we wanted too," he said after greeting a group of guests. Naegi perked up at the sudden question.

"Where is Kirigiri anyways? Isn't she coming," Naegi asked. Togami sighed.

"She's coming with Sayaka, Asahina, and Chihiro," Togami replied.

"Chihiro," Naegi thought. He was the only person that could cheer him up right now being all tired and starving to death. He couldn't stop thinking about him while he was setting up everything. He would just love to see him right now. While Naegi was dreaming about Chihiro, he noticed out of the corner of his eye a limo pulled up to the doors. Naegi snapped into reality and looked at Togami in confusion. 

The limo's mirror rolled down and Asahina peeked out.

"Naegi! Togami, we made it," She said while waving her hand out of the window.

"About time," Togami said while he crossed his arms. Naegi laughed a little and approached the limo to help the girls out.

He opened the door and out first was Asahina. She hugged Naegi in a gentle way and then releashed herself from the hug.

"Look at you Naegi! You look so handsome like always," Asahina said as she made her way to the doors. Naegi blushed.

"Uh, Thanks Asahina," he replied as he helped the next girl out of the limo. Next was Kirigiri. 

"You look amazing, Kirigiri," Naegi said with a smile. Kirigiri smiled back.

"Thanks Naegi and you don't look so bad yourself," She replied with a chuckle. Naegi didn't know if he should take that as a compliment or a offense. But, he didn't care because he and Kirigiri are great friends. Next was Maizono, she hugged Naegi and smiled as she walked toward the doors without saying a word. Naegi thought it was pretty weird for her to do something like that. Did he do something wrong? 

"N-Naegi," a meek voice from inside the limo spoke. Naegi was a bit confused at first but soon realized who that meek voice belonged too.

"Chihiro, is that you," he asked. "Why are you hiding from me?"

"Well, I want to surprise you," Chihiro replied.

"Surprise," Naegi asked. "Um, Chihiro you don't have to surprise me or anything."

"But I would like too," Chihiro replied.

"Okay, so what should I do," Naegi asked.

"I want you to close your eyes and when i say okay you can open them," Chihiro told him and with that Naegi step back from the limo and closed his eyes. 

Chihiro stepped out of the limo and stood in front Naegi with his eyes closed. He took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Okay," Chihiro said. Naegi opened his eyes and stood in shock. Chihiro stood in a white and pink dress. He looked beautiful. Chihiro blushed while Naegi stared at him.

"Wow, Chihiro you look amazing," Naegi said, still in awe.

"You really think so," Chihiro replied. 

"Yes, I really think so. You look beautiful."

Chihiro blushed and Naegi smiled. They both looked into each other's eyes until a certain someone broke their gaze. 

"Naegi," Togami shouted. Naegi turned to see that Togami was staring at them with his arms crossed. " It's time to start!"

"Oh right," Naegi replied and then turned to Chihiro. "Look Chihiro, before we go in, I was wondering if you want to dance with me once dinner is over?"

Chihiro blushed and nodded his head to say yes. Naegi smiled and then shut the door to the limo. He led Chihiro toward the doors. Chihiro looked behind him to see if Naegi and Togami were following him. Naegi walked him while Togami walked past the two. Naegi smiled at him and Chihiro walked ahead.

They both made it into the dining room and Naegi made his way to the stage. Kirigiri was already starting her speech. He sat next to Togami and waited until it was his turn. Naegi's legs were shaking like crazy and never stopped until he saw Chihiro sitting in his chair at a table with Mondo, Ishimaru, Asahina, and Sakura. His heart raced when he saw him. "Do I like him," Naegi thought to himself. "Why would someone like someone like me? I'm so average." While he was in his thoughts, he glanced over to the stand and noticed that Kirigiri's speech was over. It was then Togami's turn. "Um, good luck Togami," Naegi spoke up while Togami stood up. Togami looked over his shoulder and gave him annoyed look. Naegi nervously laughed. Kirigiri sat down in her spot and looked over to Naegi. "You look nervous," she asked. "Wha- me nervous, no way," Naegi panicked. Kirigiri smiled and said," There's nothing to worry about, Naegi. Just be yourself and speak from your heart." Naegi smiled. Kirigiri always knew what to say during times like these. She was always there for you when you need it. "Thanks Kirigiri. That really helped," Naegi replied. Togami finished his speech then it was Naegi's turn. He got up and walked over to the stand. He started to speak. Once he was done with his speech and looked around at the faces of their guests at the party. Everyone was silent. Naegi started to feel his legs start to wobble. Until everyone started clapping which made Naegi stand in shock. Not only that but the gave him a standing ovation. Naegi smiled. Dinner was served right after the speeches and after everyone settled their stomachs, the dance floor opened to anyone who wanted to dance. Naegi stood near the dance floor while some of his friends danced the night away. "Naegi," someone yelled. He turned to see where it was coming from and saw Reika run towards him. "Oh my goodness, its so nice to see you again," she said. Naegi smiled. "It's nice to see you too, Reika. How is everything," he asked. "Everything is going great. Everyone at the hospital is healing at a fast rate. Also, thanks again for inviting me and my co-workers to the party," she replied. "Oh no, its no problem. I'm so glad you guys came," he said with a smile. Someone yelled Reika's name. "Oh, my friend is calling me. I have to go," She said before hugging Naegi. "Oh um sorry. Thanks again for everything," she said while running toward the voice that was calling her name. Naegi blushed and waved Reika goodbye. He noticed that Chihiro was also standing by himself by the dance floor. Naegi made his way over to him and stood next to him. Chihiro looked up at him and smiled. Naegi smiled back at him. Then a slow song started to play and everyone started to slow dance. Naegi reached out his hand to Chihiro. "Chihiro, can I have this dance," he asked. Chihiro smiled. "I would love too," he replied. They made their way to the dance floor and held hands. Naegi put his hand on one of Chihiro's hip and held his hand with the other. Chihiro blushed. "You alright, Chihiro," Naegi asked. The last thing he wanted to do to Chihiro was to make him feel uncomfortable. "I'm alright. I promise, as long as I'm with you, I'm alright," Chihiro replied. He put his hand on Naegi's shoulder. They started to dance and stared into each other's eyes the whole time. Chihiro rested his head against Naegi's chest and smiled. Naegi smiled and held him close. That's when they knew that their feelings for each other was love. "I can't take it anymore. This day I'm going to tell Naegi that I love him. This time I'm not holding back," Chihiro thought to himself. "I love him. Chihiro, I love you. I always have. I'm not gonna hold back," Naegi thought to himself. Once the song was almost over, they looked at each other. "Naegi," Chihiro said. "Chihiro," Naegi said. "I love you," they said in unison. They looked at each other in shock. "You like me," Naegi asked. "Yes I do, Naegi. I always have," Chihiro replied. "That's funny because I like you too," Naegi said as he dipped Chihiro and kissed him deep and passionately. Chihiro was in shock and kissed him back. Once the party was over, Naegi drove Chihiro back to his apartment. They made it to Chihiro's apartment. Naegi pinned Chihiro against Chihiro's apartment door and kissed him. Chihiro struggled trying to put his key in the door lock while kissing Naegi. He finally opened the door and fell to the ground with Naegi on top of him. Naegi kicked the door closed. "Chihiro, I want to make love to you. But, I won't do it if you don't want me too," Naegi asked while holding himself up. Chihiro wrapped his arms around Naegi's neck and kissed him. "I want you to make love to me, please Naegi," Chihiro replied. Naegi smiled and kissed Chihiro once more. He stood up and held out his hands toward Chihiro. Chihiro gasped Naegi's hands and lifted himself up. Naegi kissed Chihiro hard and passionatly. He lifted up Chihiro and carried him to Chihiro's bed. Naegi set down Chihiro and took his shirt off. He layed himself on top of Chihiro. Chihiro kissed Naegi and started to feel Naegi's chest and back. While Chihiro was doing that, Naegi zipped the dress off of Chihiro and tossed it onto the floor. Chihiro laid back onto the bed and looked at Naegi who was in awe.


End file.
